moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nowy cz. 6
Policja przyjechała kilka chwil później- najwyraźniej któryś z klientów doszedł do wniosku że ostra kłótnia a następnie walka pomiędzy pracownikiem a obsługiwanym przez niego mężczyzną warta jest wezwania służb mundurowych. Kharlez i Szalona patrzyli jak antygrawitacyjne, opancerzone pojazdy na sygnale parkują przed wejściem. Z trzech niebieskich radiowozów szybko wyskoczyła grupka policjantów- mężczyzn i kobiet ubranych w stosunkowo prymitywne jak na standardy Federacji egzoszkielety. Mocowane na zewnątrz ciała, szare pancerze z symbolem Federacji wydawały się wzmacniać jedynie siłę i szybkość funkcjonariuszy, nijak nie ochraniając ich przed czynnikami zewnętrznymi. Chociaż z drugiej strony, czy zwykli policjancie potrzebują więcej? Funkcjonariusze szybko wbiegli do sklepu i spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na leżacego w kałuży własnej krwi Kaucturusa Lfowskiego. - Kto mu to zrobił?- spytał jeden z policjantów, wysoki mężczyzna o czarnych włosach. - No ja.- powiedział Kharlez, podnosząc nieśmiało ręke. Policjant zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę, po czym przyjrzał mu się dokładnie i surowo. Technik zaczął już kalkulować- w jego stronach byłoby to już poważne nadużycie obrony koniecznej i wyrok. Kharlez wziął głęboki oddech. Znał samego Przywódce, był prezesem AdMech, może to mu jakoś pomoże? - Moje najszczersze podziękowania.- powiedział policjant, ściskając dłoń zaskoczonego Kharleza.- Wk#rwiał nas od dawna. - Wy szowiniści!- zakrzyknął zakuwany w kajdanki Lfowski. Wszystkich zadziwiało to że mimo utraty większej ilości zębów był w stanie dalej mówić. Prawdopodobnie utrata większej ilości rozumu też by mu jakoś szczególnie nie przeszkadzała. - Przyjemność po mojej stronie.- powiedział Kharlez, uśmiechając się mimowolnie.- Co z nim teraz zrobicie? - Zabierzemy go znowu do izolatki.- odpowiedział policjant. - To on jest z psychiatryka?- spytał zaskoczony Kharlez. - Skąd u ciebie to zdziwienie?- spytała Szalona Kapelusznik. - Tak, jest z psychiatryka, chociaż zaskakująco często im ucieka.- stwierdził policjant.- Dostał się tam po pewnym incydencie. Jego matce upadła rolka ręcznika na podłogę, a ten z szałem zaczął napi#rdalać w brata. - Galaktyczna patola.- stwierdzili w jednym momencie Kharlez i Szalona. - Ech, to wszystko zaczęło się gdy miałem 7 lat.- powiedział skruszonym głosem Lfowski.- Wsadziłem dziewczynie gumę we włosy i... - Dobra, dobra, Gangsta Paradise.- przerwał mu policjant, łapiąc go za włosy i prowadząc za sobą.- Nikogo to nie obchodzi. - Chwila, jednego nie rozumiem.- powiedział Kharlez a oczy wszystkich do okoła skupiły się na techniku.- Skoro on jest skrzywiony, to jakim cudem dostał te pracę? - Nie dostał!- usłyszeli na sobą czyiś gruby, męski głos. Wszyscy odwrócili się. Mężczyzna był relatywnie wysokim, zielonookim brunetem w okularach. Z wyróżniających go cech można było podać jeszcze nadwagę i krzywe, lekko przeżółkłe zęby. Ubrany był w identyczny strój jak Kaucturus, tyle że czerwony. - Pan kierownik.- powiedział Lfowski z nadzieją w głosie.- Proszę mi pomóc! - Ile razy mam Ci jełopie powtarzać? NIE PRACUJESZ TUTAJ!- zakrzyknął kierownik sklepu, po czym wskazał na policjantów.- Panowie, zabierzcie go. - Nie, czekajcie, tylko nie do izolatki!- szarpał się wyprowadzany przez policjantów Kaucturus.- WsU znowu będzie mi robił lustrację szczotką do kibla! Nieeee!! I gdy policjanci wraz z Lfowskim weszli do radiowozów i zniknęli, Kharlez mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Póki co ten dzień był o wiele więcej niż dziwny- był najzwyczajniej w świecie poj#bany. Teraz trzeba było już tylko wziąć telewizor i pobiec do Pałacu. I spokój. - Przepraszam bardzo za zaistniałą sytuację.- powiedział kierownik, podchodząc do technika i jego towarzyszki. - Nic się nie stało.- powiedziała Szalona, dla odmiany nie unosząc się w powietrzu.- Była zabawa. - Mimo to, szanujemy naszych klientów i chcemy to jakoś zrekompensować.- kontynuował kierownik.- Tak więc w ramach tego oferuję wam niebotyczną zniżkę! Całe 2% tańszy towar! Kharlez i Szalona spojrzeli na siebie. Potem na kierownika. Siebie. Kierownika. - Powiemy mu że jesteśmy z Pałacu?- spytał Kharlez, uśmiechając się. Mężczyzna prowadzący sklep poczuł jak coś go łapie za gardło. - A jak mu jeszcze powiesz że spora część towaru pochodzi z twojego AdMech, to się zeeeesra.- dopowiedziała Szalona, również się uśmiechając. - P...powiedziałem 2%?- spytał kierownik, trzęsąc się i drapiąc nerwowo po głowie.- Chciałem oczywiście powiedzieć 20%! - No cóż, powiemy Glorii że nie starczyło nam na telewizor dla niej.- powiedziała Szalona, udajac smutne westchnięcie. Prowadzący sklep mężczyzna poczuł jak zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie. Ta dwójka znała osobiście Glorie Welff! Córkę samego Heinricha! - No nie dają mi państwo dokończyć.- powiedział kierownik, pocąc się jak dzika świnia.- 20% to państwo muszą zapłacić. Czyli obniżka to całe...- słowo to ledwo przeszło mężczyźnie przez gardło.- 80%! - No i to się rozumie samo przez się.- powiedział uradowany Kharlez. Niby mógł zapłacić pełną cenę ale podejście kierownika do klienta zwyczajnie działało mu na nerwy.- Poprosimy telewizor plazmowy... - Najlepszy i najdroższy jaki macie!- zakrzyknęła Szalona, wchodząc Kharlezowi w słowo. - Ale to dwa różne telewizory...- odpowiedział kierownik, któremu z powodu całej sytuacji chciało się wręcz płakać. - No to najlepszy!- powiedziała uradowana dziewczyna. Kharleza w sumie kusiło żeby już "zejść z kierownika" niemniej postanowił nie wchodzić Szalonej w słowo. Tak dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. - Oczywiście.- odpowiedział mężczyzna głosem załamanego psychicznie człowieka.- Evrail!! Przynieś mi no tutaj najlepsze cacko jakie jest na zapleczu! - Tak panie!- zakrzyknął posłusznie krasnoludek w małym, niebieskim uniformie, biegnąc na zaplecze. Kierownik, prawdopodobnie nie mogąc już wytrzymać takiego natłoku negatywnych emocji, przeprosił klientów i ruszył w swoją stronę. Gdy tylko trzęsący się ze smutk/wściekłości/strachu mężczyzna zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, Kharlez i Szalona wybuchli śmiechem. - Heehehe...Jesteś wredna.- powiedział rozbawiony technik. - Yup.- odpowiedziała Szalona, również się śmiejąc.- Ale chodziło mi o to żebyśmy zaoszczędzili trochę hajsu i poszli na hot-dogi. Kharlez spojrzał na dziewczynę ze zdziwieniem, po czym lekko się skrzywił. - Wolałbym wracać jak najszybciej do Pałacu.- powiedział Kharlez, drapiąc się z zakłopotania po głowie. Dziewczyna opuściła smutno głowę i zaczęła się lekko trząść. Technik mógł przysiąc że już kiedyś widział coś podobnego- Piteł raz w jego obecności oglądał anime z postacią podobną do Szalonej. Tam też dziewczyna była smutna przez kolegę ("Senpaia"), po czym wykrzyczała mu że jest idiotą ("Buaka!") i uciekła. Było to w jakimś stopniu uroczne a w wydaniu Szalonej mogło się nawet Kharlezowi spodobać. Chłopak wyciągnął dłonie chcąc się wytłumaczyć że ma jeszcze sporo pracy i przytulić dziewczynę, jednak wtedy ona wyciągnęła swoją prawą dłoń. A Kharlez poczuł na czole znajomy chłód lufy pistoletu. - Ty chuju.- powiedziała swoim demonicznym głosem Szalona, wpatrując się w chłopaka krwisto czerwonymi oczami. Kharlez ponownie usłyszał wołania potężnego, wspaniałego Omnisjasza. Jego Bóg w swej wielkiej mądrości odezwał się do technika ponownie. Mówił: "Spi#rdalaj ile sił w nogach jeśli ci życie miłe"! A Kharlez jako lojalny wyznawca bardzo chętnie usłuchał rozkazu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures